One More Time
by romanticprincipessa
Summary: Sebastian is hell bent over wiping the shadow hunters off of the world, and keeping Clary by his side through it all, on the other side the Clave is in desperate need of help, and they get in the most unexpected way, through an ordinary girl, who knows so much more then she lets on, especially where Jonathan Morgernsten is involved. I'm bad at summaries! But read on!
1. Jonathan Christopher Morgerstern

**Hey guys! This is my new story! I just recently finished reading TMI, and I thought that there should've been a different ending for Sebastian! If you feel the same way, read on, and hopefully you won't regret it!**

 **Chapter One:**

I felt him, before I heard his voice, or even before I saw his long silhouette in the doorway. With my back facing him, and due to the darkness in the room, I knew he couldn't see my tense muscles, or even the way I stood a little too close to the window, or even the fact that I was ready to jump out of it at a moment's notice.

Better be safe then sorry.

"Better be safe then sorry. Is that what you thought while you walked over to that window, _Athena_?"

I gritted my teeth, his voice, low and mocking, burned my insides. The voice I had yearned to hear, but the voice I resented still.

Sighing, I let the curtains fall, and moved to face my worst nightmare, well everyone's nightmare at this point.

 _Jonathan Christopher Morgerstern_

He was still leaning against the door frame, and I couldn't help the small gasp that left my lips, there was only so much a girl can see in the dark, but been living in it for as long as I can remember, what I could see was enough for my heart to pick up speed, for my stomach to drop, and for my eyes to water. _Damnit._

The boy, no man who stood before me, was tall and slender, his posture, as he might want it to appear, was unguarded, even lazy, but I knew better, he was always on guard, years of training and brutality would do that to you.

Many people might say he looked exactly like Valentine, but to me, as my eyes reached his face, he was his own person, and him alone could be adorned with so much beauty, a _deadly_ beauty.

His hair had gotten longer, he had a ragged look to him, which I wasn't used to been associated with him. The Jonathan I knew had always taken care of how he looked, brusque, and neat. Perfect.

His hair looked paper white, in the darkness, his eyes, black tunnels fringed by lashes that cast shadows over his high cheekbones. He wore a white shirt, the sleeves pulled up and there was a red scar ringing his right wrist, like a ridged bracelet. There was a scar across the palm of his hand too, but faded.

"Take a picture, it might last longer." He said, amusement in his expression.

I turned away again, not been able to look at him and fight the feelings I had for him, resentment and hate on one side, and love and devotion on the other. How can one feel both hatred and love for the same person?

"Why have you come?" I asked, my voice coming out hoarse.

"You knew I would, that's why you called the Clave, that's why they'll be here any minute."

"That's not an answer to my question, _John_." I heard a sharp intake of breath, once he had loved the sound of his name from my lips, he'd loved the way I had let my tongue linger while calling out to him, he had loved me.

Did he still?

"Yes." I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall. He always knows.

"Go, you've still got time, they wont be here for another 10 minutes, the time was specific, so were my instructions."

"You'll get in trouble." He said softly, and I gasped, he had moved, when or how I didn't know- to stand behind me, and suddenly his body connected with mine.

I could feel his lean, muscled body pressed against mine, and for a second I forgot to breathe, forgot that I had to breathe to survive.

For so long, I had wanted this, I had wanted him. And now here he was, with me, and it was all I could do not to turn around and put my arms around his neck and kiss him with all I had. Instead I moved towards the door swiftly, there was no time for sentiment. He had to leave, and I was going to help him.

"Jonathan, the Clave will come barging in any minute, please." I pleaded looking towards the empty hallway.

"Come with me." He said, softly, it was as close to pleading, as Jonathan Morgenstern would ever come.

I looked over at where he stood, in the dark I could only see a tall lean figure of a man I once loved, his face covered in the shadows, yet the pallor of his hair and skin, made him look like a ghost, and indeed he was, a ghost from my past, which haunted my dreams, and living days.

"Leave, Sebastian."

And he was gone. Just like that, in a blink of an eye. And the wall against which I stood could no longer hold me uptight. I dropped on the cold hard floor, realization hitting me like a slap across the face.

I had lost him.

 **Please Review!**


	2. He Is Gone

**Chapter Two:**

"What do you mean he's gone?" Maryse asked quietly, and Clary felt her blood go cold, ice cold.

"He's not there, he-" She stammered.

There were shadowhunters all around her, screaming and searching. Everyone was going out of their minds, the monster they thought they had captured, the murderer that needed to be in confinement had disappeared, living nothing but terror behind.

"Clary!" Maryse was shaking her forcefully, and Clary seemed to have lost all sense of the world. They knew Sebastian was missing, but what they had not yet realized was that Jace was no longer with them either.

"He's gone." She repeated monotonously.

"Girl, get a hold of yourself! We _know_ , we can _see_ that Sebastian Morgenstern is not here."

Clary caught at Maryse's arms in a jerk, Maryse was horrified to say the least, but she didn't try to pull away.

"Maryse, Jace, _your_ son is gone." It was Maryse's turn to feel her blood go cold, or to stop flowing all together. There were two things that exploded in her mind, right then and there. One, her son had just disappeared with a fugitive, and two, the clave could not know.

 **I really couldn't let Sebastian be evil forever! SO I apologize to the people who'd hate this, but I hope you'd understand why I wrote this! Everyone has some sort of weakness, and what Clary wasn't Sebastian's?**


	3. Bellathena --- Is that even a name?

Chapter Three:

Maryse knew she shouldn't be here but she couldn't stop herself and before realizing exactly what she was doing, she found herself outside a rusty old building, with red bricks and an unappealing atmosphere.

Inside was no better; there were stairs and stairs, each level ending with long corridors lined with locked rooms. Finally arriving at the 6th level, she went down the long corridor and stopped just on the last door on the left.

She hesitated and then knocked.

The door was opened almost immediately, surprising her. There in front of her stood a petite young girl, not more than 16 years old. What struck her was the girl's eyes, those eyes resembled untamed, raw fire, she had to blink. But she wasn't the one Maryse was looking for. She tried to keep the disappointment away from her face, but must have failed because the girl seemed to shrink in size because of her nervousness, it was obvious she was nervous. Maryse felt bad to have walked in the house of someone innocent, but she'd come so far, she had to ask. And so she did.

"I'm here to see Bellathena?" That name, Maryse had to look up in the history of names, made that girl flinch. She tried to back away and close the door, but years of Shadowhunter training, made that gesture seem like a child's play. Maryse placed her foot between the door, just before the girl could close it.

"I don't know who she is!" The girl trembled.

Maryse straightened her shoulders, she was done been sorry. She was here for answers, and by any means she was going to get them.

"Listen to me, little girl, you either let me in, or I break this door down, better yet bring the whole building down, with the way its flaying, I don't think it'll be that much work."

The girl looked at her warily and stepped aside, leaving the door ajar, for Maryse to invite herself in.

It was a very ordinary apartment though, with a small kitchen, and an almost living room. There was a small corridor leading towards the inner part of the 'house'. Maryse didn't bother to observe, she didn't have the luxury these days to stop and appreciate house décor.

"Take a seat, if you insist on staying." There was no longer nervousness in the girl's voice, In fact her tone had gone from trembling to cold, in a split second. But Maryse didn't take notice.

"I have to see Miss Bellathena. If you could just let her know I'm here on a strictly confidential business, I'm sure she'll agree to meet me." Maryse had never met the said girl, she hadn't even known she existed until last week. But since then this girl, who she had never met, never heard of, had become the last shred of hope left for Shadowhunters. And Maryse knew what she needed to do.

"Well, I'm listening aren't i?" This time Maryse actually looked at the girl, looked wouldn't be the word exactly, saw, through the glamour, and she gasped. The young child she had thought was 16, with long black hair, and eyes of fire, changed from innocent to vicious in a few seconds. The glamour she had on herself wasn't much, but it changed her personality drastically.

This girl, or young woman, seemed to be around 20, with a figure that had gone through proper training. Her hair were the same long black, her eyes the same blazing orange, but her face was no longer round, or child-like. With high cheekbones, and sharp features, she looked lethal enough to be of the Faerie Realm, maybe she was. Maryse straightened, narrowing her eyes.

"What are you?" Maryse asked, her voice devoid of any warmth.

"My, my, seems like basic manners are not taught in the Shadow World anymore." Her voice was silk, with hidden knives. Sharp and sweet.

Maryse loathed Faeries, their actions, morals and believes, they would ruin you in a blink of an eye. If this girl in front of her was a Faerie, Maryse knew all hope was lost.

"Are you from Faerie, Bellathena?" The girl smiled.

"I'm a mere mortal, Mrs Lightwood, don't get your hopes up too high. Also I'll have to ask you to refrain yourself from calling me that ridiculous name, I'm Athena."

Maryse was impressed, Athena, was what she once hoped Isabelle would grow up to be, strong and poised. In more then one way, Isabelle had accomplished that. But this girl was something entirely different. She wasn't human, that was for certain.

"I have to- I need to find Sebastian Morgernstern, Athena." She pleaded.

Maryse was a mother. She had raised Jace as her own, and everyday that went by without him, seemed to break her inside. It was her job to take care of her son, to save him from evil. How could she sleep, knowing that Jace was out there, or what if he wasn't.

Athena's posture had become rigid, as if hearing Sebastian's name made her uncomfortable, Maryse couldn't blame her, these days his name seemed to have that effect on almost everyone she met.

"I know nothing of his whereabouts. Sebastian Morgerstern is like a ghost. He can only be found when he wants to be. I'm sorry, I won't be able to help you with your request." Athena was lying. Maryse could tell. Because no matter how hard Athena tried to keep her face expressionless or her tone to be devoid of emotion, every time the name Sebastian was said, something in that rigid posture of the girl in front of her shifted

"You were his lover." Maryse stood up, walking towards Athena, who laughed a little hysterically, throwing her long black hair back.

"We were friends." She said quietly.

"So you do know where he is." Maryse was determined.

"Mrs Lightwood, I don't like repeating my words, so I won't. I need you to leave. And remember, no matter how many shadowhunters you bring, or whatever you do this place, I will no help you." Athena's words were ice. Cold and harsh. Maryse threw all courtesy and manners out the window, and fell to her knees, she couldn't hold her tears in anymore. Maryse's sudden outburst took Athena by surprise.

"Please, I need to save my son. I need to save my family, if Sebastian succeeds in his plans, there will be blood raining down around us all, blood that'll be on your hands and mine. So please help me." Maryse sobbed.

Athena sighed. She helped Maryse up into a chair and stood before her.

"I won't take away a mother's child. I can't promise to be of any help, but I can promise I will try." Maryse could barely stop herself from sighing in relief, there was no time for that just yet. She stood up, wiping away tears.

"You'll help me?" She asked, hopefully.

Athena smiled again, this time there was some genuineness to it.

"I'll come with you to the Institute."

I know it's not perfect, but I tried really hard! So please review!


End file.
